If It Means A lot to You
by xXxThreeDaysGracexXx
Summary: Sequel to Broken and Cut. Rated M Involves drama, love, hate, pain, happiness, sex, family issues, Cutting, loss. Please Read!  :
1. The Begining

**Authors Note: Ah! Sequel! This chapter is kind of an epilogue or whatever. Oh and if someone says you need a Beta would you be offended? Because a reviewer told me I should get one and I have no idea what it is so I don't know if it's good or bad. Well Enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own Degrassi**

Narrators POV: Eli had with Clare through everything. It was now the summer. Eli helped Clare stop cutting, helped her through her parents divorce, and has been an over all great boyfriend. Today was the last day of school and Eli was waiting for Clare at her locker "Hello Love." he said when she came. "Hey Eli." they smiled at each other before Eli picked Clare up in his arms and kissed her. When he put her down he said "Summer break baby!" Clare laughed at how excited he was. "So Clare do you want to hang out tonight?" Eli asked. "Sure Eli but, can you drive me home first? I want to get out of this God awful uniform" Clare replied "Sure babe" said Eli.

Clares POV:

Eli was waiting outside while I got dressed. I come inside to find my mom drunk on couch making out with some guy. She does this every night. She doesn't understand how much it hurts me to see her like this. Tears form in my eyes and I run upstairs to change. I change into my black shorts and red t-shirt that has hearts on it, I slip on my flats. I hear my mom moaning. It makes more tears come out. I walk to my vanity to fix my make-up. I see a pair of scissors, I pick them up and bring them to my wrist. _No, I can't do this to Eli. I promised I would stop. _I put down the scissors, wipe the tears away, and fix my make-up I walk out the front door without a word from my mom. Eli notices something is wrong, but doesn't ask. He already knows it's my mom. It makes him sick to think about a women like that. The car ride was silent, not awkward but comfortable. "So Clare, Do you want to have a picnic in the park?" Eli asked "Sure but we don't have any food." I replied "Then lets go to Wal-Mart" He said with a smirk on his face. I laughed and said okay. When we got to Wal-Mart Eli told me to get in the shopping cart "No Eli I'm too big!" "Clare JUST. GET. IN" "Okay fine" I got in the shopping cart and he started pushing me. He then stood on the rail at the bottom

We were having so much fun. But then an employee yelled at us to stop and buy something. When he walked away be both were laughing historically. Then all of the sudden he leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away and said "Lets go get food." He pushed the cart while I grabbed what we need. We bought a cooler, some ice for the cooler, a Dr. Pepper, Bread, Pickles, Turkey, Lettuce, Mustard, Sun Chips, Hershey Kisses, and Skittles. We bought the stuff and got to Morty and put the stuff in the color. When we got to the park I grabbed a blanket from the back of Morty and he grabbed the food. We sat down and made sandwiches and at chips. Then I said "Eli do you want a kiss?" "Yes, Yes I do." He leaned down and kissed me. His tongued licked my bottom lip and I pulled away "Eli I meant a Hershey Kiss!" He laughed and said "Oh you know you enjoyed it!" I smacked his arm and he started to tickle me. We were having a great time until.

"Eli? Eli Goldsworthy is that you?" We looked up to see a short girl with black hair, wearing black skinny jeans and a black and red striped shirt, black and white converse.

"Mindy? Mindy Foster? Hey!" He jumped up making me fall back a little and ran to her and gave her a hug. Why was I feeling jealous? I mean she is beautiful and looks perfect for Eli. Maybe she is a childhood friend? I'm sure I have nothing to worry about. Eli smiled and turned to me "Mindy this is Clare, my girlfriend. Clare this is Mindy, my Ex- Girlfriend."

_Oh Shit_

**A/N Like? Should I continue? Review! (:**


	2. Fireworks

**Authors Note: Seriously guys? NO REVIEWS? Is anyone even reading this? Is it a waste of my time writing this? This chapter is inspired by the song fireworks by you me at six**

**I Do Not Own Degrassi.**

Clares POV:

That was his ex girlfriend? I mean seriously, she was beautiful. She was about 5 feet tall, had long Black hair that came down to her waste, her make up was tons of black eye liner, blood red lipstick, and silver eye shadow. She looked perfect for Eli. "Oh Nice to meet you" I said to her and stuck my hand out. She rolled her eyes and shook my hand "Same to you" She said. "Right well I'm going to clean this stuff up. You girls get to know each other." Eli said and then picked everything up and walked towards the hearse. "So Mindy how long have you and Eli-" She cut me off "Listen here Clara, Eli is mine. I know he still loves me and I will not give up until he is mine." "Um it's CLARE and Eli loves me, he never mentioned a MINDY. He's over you so get a life and move on" The Mindy started crying, I could tell it was fake. Eli then came back to us. He said "Mindy what's wrong?" "I was just talking to Clare and she told me to get a life and stay away from you. She said I was pathetic!" Mindy said. "WHAT! Eli NO SHE IS LYING!" "Clare why would you say something like that? You made her cry!" he said "Eli she is lying! You have to believe me! You know I would never say anything like that!" "Clare, she is crying! So you think she would just make up shit and start crying? Well I know Mindy, and she wouldn't do anything like that." Eli said. "Really Eli? You should know me too, you should know that I would NEVER say something like that! Whatever believe your Ex girlfriend over your _Current_ Girlfriend." I said and then started walking away. I was expecting him to run after me, tell me he believed me, and pick me up and kiss me. But that didn't happen. Tears Started forming in my eyes. I ended up walking home crying for 3 miles. I Can't believe Eli would actually believe _Her_ over _Me._ Maybe they do belong together.

Clares POV(Later that night): I checked my phone. No text, No missed calls, No Voice mails. Are we over? Does he even care about me? Maybe I should call him. I Dialed Elis number _Ring Ring Ring _"**Hello?" **"Hey Eli I was just wondering-" **"Eli what are you doing come back here?"** Was that Mindy? I hung up the phone. I can't believe it. He does still love Mindy. I guess we are over. But he doesn't even care enough to tell me we're over? He just has some girl at his house? Does he not Love me any more? I Guess not. Just then I heard the front door slam. I walk down stairs. I see my mom with some random guy. They are making out on the couch. His hand went up her shirt. I hate when this happens. I run up stairs and fall on my bed. I begin to cry. On nights like this I call Eli and he comes over and holds me. But I don't have Eli anymore. I scream into my pillow. I have so many emotions running through my mind. Anger, Hurt, Betrayal, Shock, Stress, Sadness, Loneliness. I need something to get rid of all these feelings. I get up and walk to my dresser. In the top drawer, were I keep pictures, is the blade I used months ago. Part of me was thinking _No, I can' t do this, I promised Eli. _Fuck Eli! I gripped the blade, lifted up my sleeve, and felt the feeling I haven't felt in so long.

_Relief_

_**A/N That's chapter 2! Please Please Review! I need at least 3 reviews to update! (:**_


	3. Fall For You

**Authors Note: Not much to say for this chapter. This chapter is named after the song Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade (:**

**I Do Not Own Degrassi**

Clares POV:

I woke up and checked my phone _**5 missed calls, 9 New text messages, 5 voicemails**_. I clicked the voicemails first "_Clare it's Eli, I'm sorry. I Love you.". _Then the next. _"Please…Call back Clare." Then "Please Clare, just call me back I love you". _That's pretty much what all the voicemails and text messages said. I guess I should call Eli _Ring ring ring. "__**Hello? Clare?" "**__Hey Eli" __**"Clare please forgive me, meet me at the dot" **__"Ok Eli Bye." __**"Bye Clare, I Love You"**_I hung up and got ready. I decided to wear gray skinny jeans, a purple tank top. Then I remembered about the cut. I can't let Eli see it. I put a red hoodie on top. I slipped my black flats on, fixed my make up and went out side. It's so hot outside. I wish I could take my hoodie off, put I'm not going to risk Eli seeing the cut. I finally come to the dot and I see Eli at a table, with Mindy. "Hey Clare" said Eli. He was with Mindy, does that mean they got back together? Is he going to break up with me? He that why he called me here? To break up with me? Tears were forming in my eyes and I ran. I heard Eli call my name but I didn't care. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want him to break up with me. I finally got tired and stopped. "Clare, what the hell?" I turned around to see Eli. Did he follow me all the way? "You were with her, you were with Mindy." "Clare, I tried to make her go away but she wouldn't listen." Oh was all I could say . "Listen Clare, about yesterday. I'm sorry, I should have believed you and not Mindy. It's just, she was crying and I didn't know what to do. Clare I love you so fucking much. I can't live with out you. Please forgive me?" I ran up and kissed him. "I love you too Eli" We then walked back to the dot hand and hand to get Morty. When we got there I leaned against Eli and kissed his jaw line "Why Don't we go back to your place?" "Yes Ma'am" I giggled and we got in Morty. When we got to his house he practically jumped out of the car and we almost ran inside. He turned to me and smiled. He started kissing me. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waste. Some how we made it all the way up stairs to his room. He pushed me against the wall. He jerked his hips forward, causing me to moan. He then took us to the bed. He gently laid me on the bed. He took his shoes off, while I took mine off. He then took his jeans off and came to me. Her kissed me and pulled my hoodie off. He kissed my jaw line, my neck, and then top of my breast. He pulled my tank top off and then took his shirt off. He then reached down and took my jeans off. "Clare are you sure your ready" He asked "Of course I'm ready Eli" I replied. He took my bra off. He gently kissed my breast and bit my nipple, as he massaged the other one in his hand. He then switched breast and did the same. He kissed down to my stomach and pulled my panties down. He then came back up and grabbed a condom out of his drawer. He pulled his boxers down and put the condom on. I gasped at how big he was. "I Love you Clare, this may hurt a little at first, just tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable." he said. "Ok Eli I love you too." he smiled and gently went inside me. I groaned in pain. He asked if I was ok and I told him to keep going. He thrust into me deeper, he went slow though. I moaned his name and he went a little faster and harder. After a few minutes, he pulled out of me. "That w-was a-amazing" He said while trying to get his breathing back to normal. "Yeah it was" I smiled and rolled over and kissed him. He then drooped his arm around me and we cuddled "I Love You Clare" "I Love You to Eli"

**A/N I Bit you didn't expect that! Ha that was weird for me to write, I have never written a scene where two people have sex…REVIEW? XD**


	4. Beautiful

**Authors Note: I was listening to Beautiful by Eminem when I wrote this so, That's the chapter name. Oh and if you thought it was to soon for them to have sex, I really don't care. There was a story before this and they have been dating for like a year. Ok and don't threaten me that you will stop reading. I'm fucking pissed right now that a reader would be like "It was too soon. I hope you have something to keep me interested in this story." It's rated M, in the summary I said there would be sex. So I don't really give a fuck if ONE person stops reading. Oh and yeah Characters are OCC if you can't tell. So stop reading my story, I don't care. I know a lot of people who Love this story, Kay? Thanks.**

**I Do Not Own Degrassi**

Clares POV: I woke up and I felt an arm around my waste. Then I remembered what happened yesterday. I smiled and turned around. Eli was still asleep so I just cuddled against his chest. I breathed in his scent, he smelt like Axe. Mmm my favorite. "Clare, did you just sniff me?" Eli asked, I blushed "Well I just, wanted to know what cologne you were wearing." I replied. He just laughed. "Eli I'll close my eyes and you can go to the bathroom to change and I'll stay out here and change" He chuckled and said "Clare we have already seen each other naked." "I know Eli but-" he cut me off "Its ok Clare, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. But, you don't _HAVE_ to close your eyes" He winked at me. I closed my eyes and I heard him chuckle again. I waited until I heard the bathroom door shut to open my eyes. I looked around his room for my clothes I found them and put them on as fast as I could. Right as I finished putting my shirt on, I felt something two arms around my waste. I turned around and hugged him. When we let go of each other I slipped my purity ring off and handed it to him. "I want you to have this, you made my first time so amazing." He smiled and placed the ring on his pinky finger. He took his guitar pick necklace off and said "I Love You so much Clare, I want you to have this." I turned around and he fascine it around my neck and I turned around and kissed him "Thank you Eli, I love you too." He smiled and kissed me. It was slow and passionate. He made me feel so wanted, so beautiful. We made out for what seemed like hours, then he kissed my jaw line, then my neck. He bit down on a spot on my neck. He knows it's my sensitive spot. "Eli" I felt him smirk against my skin. He so did that on purpose! I pushed him down on his bed and climbed on top of him I his him and bit his lips, I know it turns him on "Ugh Clare" Now it was my turn to smirk. I pulled away from his lips and kissed his neck. I bit down, _**Hard. "**_Ah Clare!" "Eli, I didn't know you were a screamer." Before he could respond I kissed him. I lowered my hands to his belt and then, I jumped off of him. "Pay backs a bitch!" I said. "Who knew Saint Clare would be such a tease?" He said I smacked his arm and said "Only for you" Then I felt my phone vibrate

**Come Home. Now. -Mom**

Ok Mom-Clare.

"Eli will you drive me home please?" "Sure Clare." The care ride was silent. When we pulled up to my house he kissed me on the cheek and said "Bye Clare I Love You." "I Love you to Eli bye." I walked into my house and my mom yelled at me "Clare, where were you last night?" "I was working on a project with Eli and we fell asleep, I'm Sorry." she then looked at my hand "Clare Diana Edwards, Where is your purity ring?" I didn't say anything. "You are such a slut. Just a worthless lying whore." I felt tears burning in my eyes. But still I was quiet "How could you do something like that you little tramp? I thought you were a good little girl." She walked up to me and slapped me across the face. "You worthless tramp, just like your father!" I could smell the Vodka on her breath. I ran up stairs. I collapsed to the floor. I grabbed the same razor blade I used yesterday and made two new cuts on my wrist. I sighed and ran to the bathroom. I winced when the cold water from the sink hit the newly open cuts.

**A/N Yeah I thought I should stop here. And that is one of the reasons I wanted them to have sex so early, so her mom would make her feel bad and she would have another reason to cut. And I really don't want to start a fight or anything so if you thought sex was to soon, I'm sorry. And you need to realize that this is MY story and I wanted them to have sex. And you need to realize that this is rated M and in the summary I put everything the story would have, and it did say sex. So please, if you thought it was too soon, keep it to yourself. Because I got butterflies when I read that review. REVIEW PLEASE. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't had many reviews lately, and I'm not sure if people are upset because I made Eli and Clare have sex, I know one reviewer is. But I don't think I will continue this. I feel like no one is reading this. If you do want me to continue review. If I get 5 GOOD reviews I will continue. And I'm sorry if you don't like my story. L


	6. Heart Heart Heartbreak

Authors Note: So I got so many emails about people favoriting(Is that a word?) this story and putting it on their alert list. I also got a lot of good reviews that just made my day. So I am continuing this story. May I remind you it is rated M, so if you don't like it, don't read it. The chapter is named after the song Heart Heart Heartbreak my Boys like GIrls Oh and it's 2:35 in the morning so I have no idea if this will be any good. Aha, Enjoy.

I Do Not Own Degrassi

**Clares POV: I woke up this morning, and my wrist was sore. I looked down and the cuts were coming open and were slightly bleeding. I got up and turned the shower on. I washed my hair and the rest of my body. Then I got out of the shower, dried off, and wrapped the towel in my hair. I walked into my closet and looked at my clothes. I decided to wear my regular blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. I went into the bathroom and looked for band aids. One I found some I put two over the cuts on my wrists. I pulled my sleeves down and grabbed my make up bag and curling iron. I put on a little bit of eyeliner and a shiny skin color eye shadow and a little of mascara. I then curled my hair. When I was done with my hair I walked down stairs and looked in the fridge. No food, guess I'll go to the dot. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door. I took my ipod out and put it on shuffle. Bleed it out by Linkin Park came on. **

_**I bleed it out dig it deeper just to through it away. I bleed it out dig it deeper just to through it away.**_** Huh I never realized how this song sounded like it was about cutting until now. By the time the song was over I was almost to the dot. I opened the door and I saw Eli sitting at a table with Mindy holding her hands. I walked up to there table. "Hey Guys. What are you doing?" Eli looked up at me, and took his hands away from Mindys. Mindy just rolled her eyes. "What do **_**You**_** want?" She said to me. "Well I would like for you to get your hands off my boyfriend please" she scoffed. "Clare it wasn't like that, Mindy is just stressed. She has been having problems at home." Great. Now I felt bad "Look Mindy I'm sorry I didn't know." "Save it Clare, it's fine." I looked down. Now I feel like crap. "I um guess I'll see you guys later." Eli didn't even say bye or that he loved me. Was he mad? Maybe I'm over reacting. But I still don't trust Mindy. I walked up to the counter "Baby Edwards hey!" Said Spinner. "Hey Spin" I said. "Aw does Clare Bear need a hug?" He came from behind the counter and gave me a hug. I let go and said "If it's that little Punk Ass kid over there tell me and I will beat the shit out of him." I smiled. Even though Darcy dated others guys and moved to Kenya, Spin was still like an older brother to me. "Thanks Spinner. Can I get a chocolate chip muffin and a French vanilla cappuccino?" "Sure thing Baby Edwards I'll be right back with that." I already knew how much it would cost, $10.75. And 5 dollar tip for Spinner. I got the money out and sat my purse on the counter. "Here you go Clare" "Thank you." I handed him the money and walked out the door. About half way down the street I remembered I forgot my purse. I walked back to the dot and Spinner handed me my purse. When I turned back around I dropped my stuff. I couldn't believe my eyes. Eli and Mindy kissing. I felt tears burning in my eyes. I ran up to Eli and they pulled apart. I slapped Eli across the face :How could you?" I Ripped off the guitar pick necklace and threw it at him. I ran out of the dot. But I heard Spinner scream "You Sick Bastord!" Then I heard a big bang. I didn't care thought I just ran all the way home. I ran home to the razor blade.**

**Mindys POV: **

**Perfect. Eli believed me!. I then noticed Clare left her purse here. I saw her coming back in and that's when I grabbed Eli and kissed him. I held on to him so he couldn't pull away. Then the little Bitch ran out crying. Eli will be mine.**

**Elis POV: **

**Me and Mindy were just talking and then she kissed me. I kissed back at first but I love Clare. I tried to pull away but she just held on. The next thing I knew clare was screaming at me and Spinner was tackling me. "Spinner please it was all that psycho over there!" I said as I pointed to Mindy. "You better go apologize to Clare right now and if you break her heart again, I will hunt you down." He said. I nodded my head and ran out to Morty. I drove to Clares house as fast as I could. I saw no one was home so I ran up stairs "clare. Clare!" I called her name. I ran up to her room. She wasn't there. I looked in the bathroom and saw Clare lying on the floor, lifeless. With bleeding wrists. I ran over to her and picked her up 'Oh Clare.". **

**A/N Whoa, so much drama. Did you like that I added Spinner? Did you like how I switched POV's? What Happened to Clare? Is she Ok? Review and you will find out (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Just an author note. I just want to say something. There is one reviewer that is making me mad. I wont say any names but he/she as made rude comments and will be like "It was a way to soon to have sex. I hope you have something to keep me interested." And "Yeah like Clares mom would do that. You might want to stick to the show. I don't really like this story anymore, it's way out there. Stick to the show" Ok well what I have to say. Yes the characters are OOC(Out Of Character.) I mean do you really think Clare would cut herself on the show? No she wouldn't. So of course the characters are OOC. Also about not following the plot in the show, this story is about CUTTING. I'm pretty sure I made that clear. And plus I have read many many stories that don't follow the plot of the show. In fact, most of my favorite stories do not follow the plot. And again, I am pretty sure I made myself clear that this story is RATED M, that this show DOESN'T FOLLOW THE SHOW. And that the characters ARE OOC! Oh and saying my story it "Out there", I take that as a complement. The way I think about it is if a story is "Out there" Then it is different and weird, and I love stories like that. So It doesn't hurt my feelings if that's what your trying to do. And I have about 25 other reviews that tell me this story is awesome. And if you looked in my email, it would be full of favorite author alerts, story alerts, etc. So this is my story, I'm going to keep on doing it the way I want it, and I'm proud of it. If you have a problem with it, stop reading my story, and don't review. Because I really don't care. And I don't want to seem like a bitch by writing this, because I'm trying to be as nice as I can about this. I just wanted to put this out there. And if you do like my story and think its good, then review! I still have to work on the next chapter, I want to make it longer than usual, and I want to make it close to perfect. So I will have it up tomorrow or Saturday. Thank you for all the great reviews, I really really appreciate it. ~xXxThreeDaysGracexXx(Trinity) 3 (:


	8. The Last Night

**Authors Note: Ok first off, reviews**

**Katherine1997: Thank you(: And that's EXACTLY my point. People need to know it is fan fiction so I can write it however I want**

**Alwaysthelovesongs: I know I don't like Mindy either, but yeah that is how she is supposed to be. Don't worry, you will find out why Eli keeps on trusting Mindy.**

**Thank you to the rest of you who reviewed.(:**

**This chapter is name after the song The Last Night by Skillet. **

**I Do Not Own Degrassi**

Elis POV: I ran over to Clare and shook her. "Clare, Clare, Please Clare wake up." she just laid there. I felt tears burning in my eyes. I scooped her up in my arms and jogged down the stairs. I open the door to Morty and put her in the back seat. I felt the tears run down and I wiped them away. But the tears kept on falling. I just let them fall and I kept on looking in the mirror to see if Clare was awake. She just laid there. I was speeding, but I didn't care. I had to get Clare to the hospital. How could I not see this? I could I have been so clueless? I should have known she would be cutting again. Did she do this because of her mom? Or was I a reason to? Oh God, this is all my fault. Ever since Mindy came back I have been so distracted. It was good to see Mindy again though. I should have been there for Clare. I should have noticed that she was distant. I'm such a bad boyfriend. I finally reached the hospital. I ran out and grabbed Clare. I ran into the hospital. "Please HELP! Help somebody help me!" I probably looked like a crazy person, but I didn't care. I had to get MY Clare safe. A nurse ran over to me "Sir what happened?" "I walked into my girlfriends house and she was bleeding from her wrist, she cut herself." "Oh dear, Ok sir bring her into here." She said has she pointed to the Emergency room. I ran in there and a doctor put her in a wheel chair. And told me to wait in the waiting room. About 20 minutes later he came back out and said he had to ask me some questions. "So Mr." "Goldsworthy." "Alright Mr. Goldsworthy. Explain to me what happened." "Well I was at the dot with my ex girlfriend and then Clare, my current girlfriend came. My ex kissed me and Clare saw and ran away. I was about to chase after her but then her sisters ex boyfriend tackled me and punched me for cheating on her, that's why I have bruises on my face. I then ran to Clares house to check on her and I saw her laying on her bathroom floor, with blood gushing from her wrist. I tried to shake her but she wouldn't wake up. So I brought her here." I explained. 'Ok Mr. Goldsworthy when you got to her house did you see any weapon she could have used to cut herself?" " I saw a razor blade laying on her sink. It had blood all over it." I replied. "Ok and has Ms." "Edwards had any problems with self harm before?" "Yes. Um just about 5 months ago I found out she was cutting. She stopped. But she must have started again." "Okay does she have any family that can fill out these form?" he asked. Well I can't call her mom. "Um I'm her fiance." I had to lie. "Ok that's fine just fill these forms out. Ms. Edwards is still asleep. We gave her some medicine to stop the pain and bandaged her wrist. You can see her after you fill out those papers." I said a thank you and walked to the waiting room to fill out the papers.

**(Hours Later)**

Clares POV: I woke up in a white room. Was I in a hospital? How did I get here. I look over and Eli is asleep in a chair. Did he bring me here? Why do I have band aids and stitches on my wrist? Oh god did Eli find me? Did he bring me here? Wait no, I'm mad at Eli. He cheated on me. Suddenly it all came rushing back. The Dot, The Kiss, The Razor, The blood. Eli slowly opened his eyes. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. "Clare. I Love you so much. You scared me. I thought I would loose you. And what you saw at the dot, was a big mistake. Mindy kissed me and I couldn't pull away. I love you and would never cheat on you. When I saw you laying on there floor, I though I lost you." He paused for a second. Was he crying? "I couldn't loose you like I lost Julia." Julia? Who was Julia? "Clare I love you. Please don't leave me." Ok I heard enough I opened my eyes. "Eli who is Julia?" He looked up and smiled "Clare? Oh thank God your awake!" He kissed me on the lips "Eli, I will forgive you if you just explain everything to me." "Ok Clare. You see I had this little sister Julia. I was 13 and she was 7. We were playing in my front yard, on the side walk. Then I saw a car. It was coming towards us. It all happened so fast. Suddenly there was a screech. The car hit Julia Clare. I saw screaming and crying. I didn't understand at all. It should have been me. I should have got hit by that car, Not Julia, She was so young. I ran inside and told my mom. She ran outside. She dropped to the ground and started bawling, and kept on screaming "No No Julia no my baby!" The neighbors heard and came outside. One of them called the police. By the time the ambulance came, she was gone." Eli was now crying. I myself had a few tears in my eyes. "I started to feel guilty, like somehow I could have done something to save her. I started to cut myself." He paused. "Now on to Mindy. Mindy was my best friend. And that summer, She lost her older brother. We helped each other grieve. Soon we developed feelings for each other. We dated for 3 years. When we were 16 we lost our virginity to each other. Then shortly after, I moved here. And now she is back and it was good seeing her again. Because we were friends before we dated. She found out I was cutting and helped me through it. No one ever found out except for her and now you. Clare you need to know that I Love you and that I will never ever leave you. I leaned forward and embraced him in a hug.

Narrator POV: After the two were done hugging, Clare told Eli about everything. About feeling alone, about being angry with herself, about feeling unloved by Eli. She told him about her mom calling her all those mean names. And Eli told her everything. About his family, about his sister. Eli said he was to ashamed to tell Clare about his cutting. Clare said whenever he needed to talk, she would be there. Eli said If Clare ever felt lonely or unloved or needed to talk. So This would be the last lonely night for the couple. Everything would be perfect from now on

_Right?_

**A/N So did you like it? I have a lot in store for this story. I really hope you like it. And I hate that I have to keep on saying this but, I realize this is Very OOC and would NEVER happen on the show. But, this is my story and I want it this way. So If you don't like it, don't read it. And stop reviewing for it. And yes, it is that simple. But, for the people who do like this story, REVIEW! Please? (:**


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry for not updating but I have writers block. So… Review(OR inbox me) What you would like to happen in this story. I really need ideas so if you have any I would really appreciate it if you could give me them. Or I could stop the story here? Eh just review or message me(:


End file.
